


狩猎

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeDo, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ·“受邀的狂欢者一个接一个倒在他们舞厅的血泊”选自爱伦·坡《红死魔的面具》·涉及到的药物名字没有经过考证看到这里非常感谢～





	狩猎

1

他把录音笔往桌子前方推了推，信号灯没亮，意味着正式采访前的闲聊还在继续。

  
“这儿和我想象中不太一样。”

“极简主义。”郑在玹说，“你一直都在做记者这行么？”

“不算是。我只不过搜集故事，换成化名，改掉情节。读者就爱在悬案和都市传说上消磨时间。”

  
来访者十分钟前把车开进山路，若不是氙气灯勉强照出那栋灰白色建筑方硬的棱角，车头一定会顺着雪泥朝花园外的警报器滑去。 

他最后一次看了眼手机备忘录里的档案，确信准备得万无一失。眼下这位钻石交易所投资人的独子，曾经万众瞩目，摇身成为时尚杂志的宠儿，半年前却突然隐退。那个名字消失在报刊头版和社交网络的热门标签里。

现在他手上拿着一份杂志过刊，这张脸印在正中央，缠绕枝叶的银蛇缀在耳垂——短暂职业生涯中最具标志性的作品。

  
郑在玹靠在对面的椅背上，戴着与封面里一样的耳饰和漠然的微笑，为客人准备了半杯伊慕的冰酒。 

太多编辑和撰稿人，坐在某家报社的角落就能利用这座庄园的主人在新闻板块的夹缝中生存，捞一笔少的可怜的稿费。能大费周章联络熟人，暴雪天亲自驱车到远郊的家伙，绝不是为了细细筛一遍他的成名史。 

录音笔前端的信号灯闪烁起来。

“您依然在保护那个杀手。”记者单刀直入。

“这恐怕不是我们事先商量好的采访内容。” 

“据说您匆忙隐退是因为被他所迫。”

  
“不，是他受到了威胁。” 

“所以传言都是真的吗？澳籍指挥家，两年前被指控走私军火的议员，还有他的组织头目……”

“最后一个不是他下手的。”

“能详细说说吗？”

“他不是你们想的那样无所不能。”郑在玹在步步紧逼的问题之间叹了口气，“这件事情警察已经听过无数次，我倒不介意再复述一遍。”

 

2

 

一切都是从手套开始的。起先是那双手在吸引郑在玹的注意，根根骨节支起半透明的皮肤，筋脉和血管在凹陷处巧妙铺陈，它穿进薄纱手套，支起盛满玻璃杯的托盘，像一把倒置的伞。

  
很适合截下来做成模型，用椭圆的黑蛋白石点缀，在橱窗里待人驻足观赏。所有的戒指，标价上所有的数字，全部黯然失色。

  
然后，郑在玹说，就在夜场拍卖前的冷餐会上，他越过托盘沿着手套向上看，一眼认出了杀手。是直觉告诉他的，并没有特殊理由。

今天杀手仅仅是“杀手”。一个月前他是“D”，再一个月前他是象征匿名的字母a。几十个代号，数百个化名，编造这些的人是宣称自己雇佣过或者明天就要收买他的收藏家、行政部官员，以及基金公司创始人。

眼神朝下，郑在玹看见浅黄色泡沫在每一盏高脚杯里翻腾，拒绝了送上跟前的酒。

正是这个假扮服务生的人，在地下乐队的歌词里成为了新的红死魔——“受邀的狂欢者一个接一个倒在他们舞厅的血泊”。每一个深夜，公园广场上都会出现与他新代号有关的杰作。街头艺术家将他神化，在粗线画里想象他的形貌。在这里愿意低调行事的职业毒杀者太少，他被迫成为众星捧月的那一个。

  
他不在现场留标记，从不让摄像头和窃听器捕捉到一丁点影子，单独前往雨林的部落里寻觅毒药，合成现代仪器难以分析的液体凶器，越是逃避，越有更多崇拜者为他冠以声名。

郑在玹离开一叠叠布朗尼和橙酒芭菲堆成的丛林，感觉冷峻的视线正离开香槟紧随自己脊背移动。

  
他挤过攥着号码牌的投机买家，找到预留座位上自己的姓名，挤在年迈的歌手和金融巨鳄中间，向他们握手，目光在后方的人潮里仔细搜寻。杀手没有现身。

  
或许杀手换了手段，改成藏在袖子里和座椅后方的麻醉针管。要是运气好点，他就能在开场前得逞。要是像当前这样不太走运，只能等郑在玹报出戒指的落槌价之后再采取行动。

模特站在聚光灯下，手指张成一个夸张的圆弧。

  
“下一件，枕形切割的彩蓝钻石。”

  
他们都是为了这枚戒指。大屏幕上长长的过往拥有者名单最顶处印着郑在玹的名字。

  
“曾是某位知名演员的婚戒——”拍卖师拉长声线。

  
是指挥家与歌剧演员的天作之合让郑在玹一夜成名。他接到定制请求时才刚刚入行不久。

“她的第四任丈夫逝世时，刚刚开始蜜月旅行的蜜月旅行。” 

两周以前，他稍稍动了点心思就把珠宝鉴定科和替换成自己的心腹。出现在当晚名单里的拍卖师会第一个看见他的报价。必须确保自己能重新得到它。

“她于葬礼举行半年后将拍品移交——”

鉴定科专家用高倍放大镜检查钻石切面，他们抱歉地通知总监，戒指被人改动过。肉眼难辨的细小针头藏在底座，藏着已被洗掉的毒药，吻过戒指就可能毙命，所以指挥家死得那样蹊跷。

只有一个人做得出这些事，并且会不惜一切代价阻止凶案证据泄露。

“起拍价是——”

郑在玹发出短信，暗示助手更改竞价方式。第二排有人奋力举牌，他在人群遮挡下从前门逃离。 

杀手依然没有现身。

完美的谋杀现场都仰赖一系列巧合，比如戒指惨案发生之前，演员恰好付得起钻石和佣金，指挥家恰好在深夜亲吻到了提前埋下的针。 

当下恰好有个蠢货替郑在玹喝掉了掺了氯胺酮的酒。

杀手的计划就要从解决郑在玹变成先解决掉这个无辜的替死鬼。

  
郑在玹在电梯里收到了餐厅入口的监控片段，服务生尾随一位男士穿过大厅，消失在走廊尽头。一只白手套落在洗手间门外的猩红地毯上。 

晚礼服里的四肢在最后抽搐了几下，喉管被鲜血呛咽的声响消失了。灯光映出杀手长长的影子。 

“趁你还没对我下手，我决定先找到你。”郑在玹靠近那个影子，“现在是谁雇了你？多少酬劳？我开双倍。” 

影子前的人拧开水池龙头，仓促冲洗染红的衬衫袖口。

“和钱无关。”

他声音细小，几乎被水流盖住。镜子里露出半张脸，他扯乱额前的头发，盖住打斗在眉弓上方留下的新鲜擦痕。

郑在玹用鞋尖轻轻踢了踢倒在地上的尸体，死者口中汩汩流出的血液正汇成一条涓涓细流，逐渐填满菱形瓷砖间的沟槽。

“你准备怎么打扫这些东西？” 

那只可以放在展示橱窗里的手，现在正擦拭着嘴角的割伤。他继续无视突如其来的邀请。

郑在玹放弃了拐弯抹角。

“隔壁有我的人。只要你答应，马上就能处理掉尸体。”

杀手没有回话，转身靠在水池边沿，目光上下打量，狐疑不决。这一行里的抢手货突然被更高价收买并不少见，但与之前的暗杀对象合作还是第一次。

郑在玹反过来端详着他脸上的伤痕，每道都如钻石的羽状纹嵌入皮肤，优美而亵渎。

在制作毒药的时间之外，这个人甚至根本不擅长格斗，为了掩盖以前犯下的罪行精疲力竭。他被众人过誉了。

“戒指被你动过。她找人制作针尖，提供假护照让你去美洲，我都知道。”郑在玹说。

杀手竖起四根指头，四十万美金。他在动摇。

“你还没告诉我你的名字。”郑在玹强调，“真名。”

他的睫毛在淤血的眼眶内颤抖。

“金道英。”

 

3

大多数知道杀手真实面目的人早已经化为白骨。

  
金道英坐在迈巴赫的后座，斜觑着车内后视镜。一天之前这张面孔还是钉在他墙壁软木上的照片，一角溅上硫喷妥钠溶液，半张脸变形卷起，被打上叉和尖头的行动计划包围。

结果现在杀手一败涂地。

“说吧，是谁。”金道英问。

“什么谁？”镜子里的面孔向后张望。

“你的目标。”

“暂时还没有。”

“这不合规矩。”

“什么规矩？”

“拿钱办事，”金道英把手比成刀刃，在喉结前方猛然划下，“然后我就立刻消失。”

“等有了合适的人选会告诉你。”

“我等不起。”金道英从鼻子里发出一声不屑的嘲讽，推开车门，迈进寒风里。

郑在玹慢悠悠转向跨出车外的人。

“那么我马上把戒指和尸体移交警方。”

金道英舔着仍在流血的嘴角，僵立着骂了句什么。有车从旁边驶过，杀手低着头，几束光柱把他照得忽明忽暗。

一分钟后金道英坐回车内，他说：“帮我个忙。”

正如传言里描述的那样，他的身世和电影里的标准反派别无二致，双亲早逝，头目们控制了他唯一的家人。一旦杀手轻举妄动，叛变，逃跑，他的妹妹就一命呜呼。所有赏金大半都要分给那群绑架犯，他们越是把他吹捧成开膛手杰克，越有大把钞票找上门来。真正掌握全局的人从来不是他自己。

“那四十万对我而言没有意义。”金道英说，“只要确保我的家人安全。”

后视镜里的眼睛眨了眨。“成交。”

市中心一座硕大的殖民风格建筑成了新巢，并不比金道英的旧地盘好很多。他在迷宫似的回廊里游荡，每走一步，脚下两个世纪之久的地板都会发出呻吟。他出入过成百座这样的旧宅，混入宴会和舞会现场，在乳脂松糕的奶油里洒上箭毒木的汁，把不幸的访客列入自己的成就清单，就像这些屋主会把猎得的驯鹿做成标本挂在墙上一样。

金道英和门框上方巨大的驯鹿对视，他和标本们被某个名人安置在这幢家族遗产的深处，似乎也是一种殊途同归。

  
地下室改造成了私人实验室，用以堆放原材料，合成他特别的凶器。郑在玹的线人每天下午准时传来关于组织头目的消息，最新内容是已经解决了长期跟踪他家人的几个恶棍。这些都是在他到达后一周之内完成的，全部都像事先计划好一样。

郑在玹看着他的笼中鸟一点点长出新羽翼，伤口结痂掉落，覆上新皮肤。他以私人顾问的名义为金道英联系到顶尖的病理学家和毒药学家，安排他们私下会面，话题核心永远是最新、最难以分析的致死药剂。

  
“是想钓一条大鱼吗？”金道英问他，“让我猜猜，国防部长？总统？”

郑在玹的回答永远是，还没到告诉他的合适时机。

“要不就是在酝酿什么恐怖事件，事成之后我会在现场粉身碎骨。”杀手开着冷冰冰的玩笑。

郑在玹打开新闻视频，调大音量，电视里的警笛声在地下室里响起——某位证券分析师失踪数日，疑与此前的一系列杀手事件有关。

“你还在风口浪尖，不适合马上行动。”

 

4 

 

停止工作的时间里，金道英开始与负罪感纠缠。这份职业让同情心近乎麻木，一旦暂时停手，被鲜血浸透的记忆就再次鲜活起来，不分时段钻进脑海。

金道英摆弄着瓶瓶罐罐，试管不听使唤地在地面碎成片。他的眼珠爬满血丝，耳蜗在轰鸣。

“都是因为噩梦。”

“所以我才觉得你在执行下次任务之前需要好好休整。”

执行、任务、休整。都是郑在玹无意中使用的词，听起来却像命令。他努力使自己显得不那么高高在上，但还是暗自窃喜。目睹著名杀手的脆弱面，何其荣幸。

“我醒来的时候发现自己站在走廊上。”金道英说。

他揉着鼻梁仔细回想，都只有些片段，比地上的玻璃还支离破碎。他梦到至亲沦为暗网的交易品，自己在搏斗中体力不支，折断脚踝，钻石底侧的针弹进喉咙，在跃动的血管里爆开。

“不用担心，你的家人非常安全。” 一只手掌覆在他的肩膀，温度隔着布料落在冰冷的皮肤。平缓的吐息随着另一个人俯身掠过耳畔，“你可以试试······换个身份。”

听起来很荒诞，郑在玹看到那双手的第一眼就希望用他柜子里闪着寒光的金属链和矿石淹没它们。

锋利的刑具与精致的宝物更配，所以才要暂时禁足他。

郑在玹将金道英的姓名挂在了经纪公司的列表里，造型师和摄影助理根本不在意手部模特多一个还是少一个，他们只会对戴了墨镜、伸出双手的人体展示架没完没了地发号施令：

“做一个花朵般的手势。”

灯光闪烁。

新任总监反复无常，总对视觉效果表示不满，秀场前几天临时换人重拍照片是家常便饭。所有人都知道郑在玹其实有自己的私人摄影棚，最精华的图录照片统统出自其中，每一张都经过反复打磨。

一旦金道英适应了如何呈现他那双精妙的珠宝支架，郑在玹就让其他摄影师全部离开，柔光灯下只剩他们两个人。

紫水晶项链正在小臂上熠熠闪耀。

“据说古希腊人用紫水晶去除邪毒。”杀手抚摸光滑的串饰表面，好像安抚一条蜿蜒而去的蛇。

他自说自话的时候，偶尔透露出曾经让他引以为傲的残酷细节，而郑在玹就在其中找寻灵感。

几天后时尚杂志的人物专访里写道，郑在玹为了找到新主题不惜一切代价。他让人寻遍鱼龙混杂的巢穴，埋伏于下一个可能的谋杀现场，终于在某个夜晚找到了万人崇拜的杀手。他看到被混了甲羟孕酮的酒长期折磨的男人受到处决，杀手取出眼珠的动作犹如挑起蛋糕上的樱桃，最后在黑漆漆的眼眶里填满参茄叶。

“这就是为什么耳坠要设计成被参茄花缠绕的蛇。”

幕后故事会让郑在玹和他的新系列名声大噪。然而这些全部来自于他的缪斯所述——

“有些人本来就应当受罚。”

金道英曾经收到过匿名请求，寄信者是两个女孩，在找到杀手的第二天被一个男人杀害。第三天以后，这个以虐待少女为乐的男人像以前一样酗酒，却不知道酒里加满了迷幻剂和激素。第三十天，那人拖着变形的身体倒在巷口，在清醒的时候失去了双目。

他描述这些场景的口吻如同在读诗。

“可为什么这没有减轻我的负罪感？”

金道英食指与中指夹着一朵白色曼陀罗花，掌心里放着一枚黑蛋白石。他不再看向镜头，怅然若失。

郑在玹在便笺纸里画了一对从双目中生出花叶的威尼斯面具，一只与耳廓贴合的弧形小蛇。

“炫耀的手势。”

灯光闪烁。

到了夜晚，杀手经过一件件动物标本到达地下室，摸出贴身保管的药剂记录本，笔尖在数字和化学式之间寻找合适的作案工具，然后迅速落在另一张纸上，沙沙作响。以前的A计划是用过量阿托品解决郑在玹，远离这里，处理掉以前的代理人，迎接自由——不再是了。他翻开下一张。

从未有人在他的生命里创作过，用他手里的鲜血做颜料。他想起自己惊醒后郑在玹递过来的热水和安定药片。

“你过去的所有经历只是别人说的话，别人写下来的故事。只要你想，就可以把噩梦扔进废纸堆，”郑在玹的手跨过光滑如镜的桌面与他相握，“我们一起。”

B计划是瞒着面前这个控制着他的人，杀掉炙手可热的头目。

 

5

 

郑在玹把一幅刚刚收到的油画挂在墙上，画里侍者正面对着将死的埃及女王默然垂泪。他正犹豫要不要把画移到卧室，清脆的碎裂声从隔壁传来。

他的可怜的杀手在噩梦中打翻了水杯，割伤臂弯，血从指缝里流出来，勾勒出玻璃碎片的形状。金道英坐在床边收拾残局，蜷起上半身平复自己的喘息。

郑在玹拾起从枕下滑落的笔记本，随意翻动，在某一页停留得格外久，然后直接塞进了金道英颤抖的手心。

“你在策划如何杀掉我吗？”

“我在策划如何出逃。”

“然后呢？逃出去继续被以前的仇人追杀？”

“我没有这么想。”

“看着我，”郑在玹捧着金道英被汗水浸湿的脸颊，“你现在很安全，没有人知道你在这里。”

“过不了几天你就会当众宣布找到了消失很久的杀人犯。然后呢？所有人都会惊叹你的手段。我知道你在想什么，把我当作一件值得炫耀的工具。”

杀手翻出抽屉角落的纱布，沿着小臂胡乱包扎，不合身的睡袍随动作一起一伏，在锁骨和左肩上方敞开，又像蝶翼般合上，他的眼角湿润。只需要再消失两个月，公众就会把他忘得干干净净，那些代号将变得一文不值，只有可怖的记忆却依然纠缠他一个人。到那时他仿佛从未存在过。

“嘘。”郑在玹让那只手覆盖自己的眼睛，“可是在这里，你是真实存在的。”

这是只属于他的喀尔刻与缪斯。

他们身旁是一整扇落地窗，背后是大片沉睡的森林。金道英靠在窗上吻噬着郑在玹的唇。

暗杀与诱捕有同等情色含义。

杀手被用几乎野蛮的方式压住，剥去柞丝睡袍，胸口在冰冷的玻璃上摩擦。伤口周围的纱布上溢出一块殷红。他鼠蹊处的线条漂亮得好像刀削成，身后的手就在这些线条上游走，探到大腿和膝窝上的旧伤。

第一缕晨曦笼罩着他们，窗外的山林被照成玫瑰色。郑在玹挺进隐秘处，齿痕压在肩颈上留下烙印。他占据这具躯体的骨与肉，连同附着其中的灵魂和记忆。

 

6

 

秀场外的闪光灯像日光一样强烈得让人不适。金道英坐上车，时不时调整着西装里的腰封，眼睛从墨镜背后观望这场为他而设的闹剧。郑在玹从前座探过身，问他是否准备好。

不就是角色扮演吗，我最擅长的东西之一。金道英笑了笑，带有嘲讽意味。

话筒和摄像机蜂拥而至。媒体陷入疯狂，镜头对准深入虎穴寻找著名杀手的男人，还有他前不久无意发掘的模特。

“除了无名杀手以外，这是我的第二个灵感源泉。”郑在玹揽着金道英的背。

戴墨镜的男人在镜头里成为一个苍白而高挑的谜，摄像机后传来一阵交头接耳和翻动书页的嘈杂声，有人在问他的来历，有人试图从嘉宾名单里查找姓名。

金道英不耐烦地咳嗽，跟在郑在玹身后挤入后台，在迎面而来的衣架和化妆师之间穿行，和数不清的专业模特握手。那些人总是先问候他身边备受仰慕的大明星，接着才自然而然转向他这侧，难以掩饰眼里的疑虑和羡慕。

夹杂在珠宝盒与移动衣架之间的后台记者时不时堵住去路，他们喝着郑在玹的香槟伺机而动，问题还是老一套——杀手究竟是谁？回答越是含糊，追问越是契而不舍。

金道英默不作声地上扬嘴角，他承认聆听别人讨论自己的事迹至少减轻了一些煎熬感，甚至获得满足。

  
这满足稍纵即逝。有个熟悉的背影一闪而过，消失在showroom的帘幕后方。他条件反射般战栗，随后变得咬牙切齿，即使隔着密不透风的人群匆匆一瞥也能认出她。

那位党首的女儿，暗杀组织的领袖，胁迫他隐匿于地下世界的恶魔——他渴望置于死地的人为什么会收到邀请函？

“走吧。”郑在玹刚应付完记者，催促他一起前往下个目的地。

“等等，”金道英嗫嚅着，“我需要和你谈谈。”

“先离开这里。”

郑在玹松了松领带，径直迈向通往宴会区的出口。金道英紧跟其后，眼睛却四下追寻那个盛装打扮的背影。他不禁往最坏的方面想，在头脑中把不幸演习了一遍又一遍。有人把两位主角安排在角斗场，自己躲在幕后翘首以盼。他见过太多押在鲜血上的赌注，他绝不想成为牺牲的那一个。

豪华派对上的一场演讲没有被两个闯入者打断。不知是哪位发言人正在发表与钻石矿和高级定制有关的宣言，衣着华丽的观众或站或坐，围在外层的几位向郑在玹问好。金道英躲在镜片后面细细筛查着嘈杂的人潮，他离开带领自己的男人，向反方向迈步。

杀手停在餐桌旁，视线紧随那个身影移动。他打开酒瓶，泡沫喷溅出来，红色酒液泼洒在高脚玻璃杯外面。他顺走切水果的银刀，在袖口里藏好，另一只手翻找着口袋内的小试剂瓶。这套动作和从前一样完美无缺，然而这次他却感到四肢变得寒冷僵硬，如同木偶。他被藏匿太久，连判断力都变得迟钝。

他毅然向人群之间的小缺口走去。

郑在玹伸出手臂拦住他的去路。

金道英不解地反抗着手臂的力量，“可她是······”

牵动木偶的线抽动了一下。某个声音在杀手心里叫嚣，是她让你沦落至此的，动手吧。

“她是我最重要的客户。”郑在玹说。

“你的客户？”

“这种女人可以为了在国会晚宴穿上一件织满赞比亚绿钻石的晚礼裙牺牲自己最宝贵的资源。”

“资源？”

“是你。”

“所以这些全部都是你们计划好的？”

“是我提出用你作为交换的。”

金道英怔怔地看着他，舌头仿佛变得僵硬，说不出一句话。他们的偶遇，自己的担忧和请求，四处通缉杀手的代理人和以前的雇主，全都是骗局里相扣的环。

“从······什么时候开始？”

“拍卖会之前。有一天我发现了戒指里的针，然后对她说，你的手下还有没清除的证据。我不仅可以把它藏好，还可以免掉最新的订单，条件是——” 郑在玹用一根手指轻轻点了点金道英的后颈，“交出你。”

宴会中央的演讲结束，他们与所有人一同鼓掌。

金道英低下头，双唇在郑在玹的耳坠旁边翕动，用力咒骂了一句混蛋。掌声淹没他们，只有紧张的呼吸喷吐在郑在玹脸上。

郑在玹的头向左偏了偏，鼻尖几乎蹭到身边人的脸颊。他实在听不出这句辱骂有何威慑力。

“小心。别让她发现你想对她下手。”他悄声说。

他铐住金道英意欲挣脱的手肘，贴在腰际。宾客接踵而至 ，他用笑意迎接这些观众。

他知道杀手受困于自己织成的网，他们都对此甘之如饴。

 

7

 

记者按下了录音笔上的暂停键，咽下冰酒的口中发出一声叹息。

“我必须打断您。有些细节说不通，比如拍卖会的纪录显示它因为事故中断了。”

“我在那之前就离场了。”

“您最后是想说他没有动机谋害那位女士？”

闹剧结束后的第二天，她被发现死于自家卧室，死因是颈动脉割裂导致失血过多。记者从文件袋中抽出一张警方取证时拍摄的照片，黑白画面依然触目惊心。郑在玹看着那张纸从桌子一端推向另一端，表情淡漠，与他初次从警察那里目睹这张照片时的反应相同。

“割喉绝对不是他的手法。”他陈述事实，每个字眼都很平静。

“您在这件事之后搬了家？”

“是，我们搬了家。”

“可这是最出名的政客啊，应该只有他才能······”记者沮丧地垂下头。

郑在玹在椅子上换了一个更舒服的姿势舒展身体，眯起双眼看着对面的人小口啜饮。

他又一遍强调杀手被过誉了，所谓的死神又如何，还不是有失误和脆弱处。他旋转着桌上的空酒杯以示不耐烦。这些人总是反复纠缠，明知最后会徒劳而返，还妄图打听有关他的一切消息。  
对面的手臂又伸向了文件夹，两根手指夹出一张模糊的照片。楼顶上一高一矮两个身影，左边那个是金道英。

“您怎么解释这个？”

又是一张图。第一张照片里的另一个身影出现在案发现场的花园后，背对监控镜头。郑在玹在两个画面上停留数秒，仿佛探入久远的回忆中。他抬起头，表情忽而变得明快。

记者马不停蹄地接下去：“还有，既然您与本案无关，为什么又要突然离职？”

“看来你准备得很充分。”郑在玹笑了笑。

有人渴望知道真实的经过，那么就告诉他。

故事需要重新书写。

 

8

 

临近午夜，气温骤降，顶楼干涸的露天泳池不见人影。杀手踩在泳池高起的边沿，观望对面那栋酒店上层倾泻而下的火花。他深吸一口气，新鲜的冷意在血管里流窜，冲走呛人的烟味，他真切地感到自己还活着。

幸好在巡警找上门之前他装作目击者指向二号厅，转身离开，然后就起了火。此时此刻他的搭档或许已经葬身火海。

  
他们接到任务，除掉某个年轻议员看不顺眼的钻石投资人，等那人举牌后就想办法动手。另一个人负责引开保镖，躲进房间，金道英趁机在杯子里倒进巴比妥，当目标感到身体不适走回卧室，门后的手就立刻扼住咽喉。原计划如此干净利落，倘若死者醒来都无法指认凶手。

只可惜他的搭档是个笨蛋，撞倒认出他的服务生后慌了手脚，下面的所有步骤全乱。服务生手里的烛台向地毯吐出火苗，烟雾报警器失灵，一切为时已晚。

  
金道英逃得从容不迫，他登上对面的楼顶，西装下摆随风形成一道优美的弧。身后的咖啡厅里有支小型管弦乐队在演奏欢乐颂，他把手机贴在耳侧，点了点音量键。上头警告他这次失败已经是巨大的污点，他还有一次机会，如果无法完成就到此为止。

“到此为止”的意思是走向以往犯下错误的杀手们的共同归宿，被顶替自己的新人刺入心脏，就像他十七岁时对另一个人所做的那样。听筒里报出期限，他又确认了一次——一个月。

  
杀手在欢乐颂的结尾来回踱步，政界人物为何想将那个人置于死地，他忍不住揣测，最终还是无解。名字从电话中传入脑海，变为嘴边不断反复的三个音节。有关郑在玹，有关身世显赫的天才取得了怎样的超凡成就，有关访谈节目里说出的先锋理念，他所了解的不多于采访录像和网络上的小道消息，而这次连本人的影子都没见到。有对喝醉的情侣在露台边嬉闹，金道英折返回电梯，音乐和风声都沉寂下来。

  
“给你两个月，成为他信赖的助手，不留痕迹地让他消失。”

  
电梯门缓慢闭合，背后的镜子拼合成一张完整的脸。他深深看向自己的倒影。

 

9

 

即便所有档案已经谙熟于心，金道英被带进别墅深处时仍有些吃惊。先是一条几乎没有尽头的走廊，再是两间蓝色的会客室，某间陈旧书房里的人正在推辞一场会议，手指把电话线缠了又松开，布满倦容的脸没有杂志封面里那样迷人，却是个有趣的猎物。

  
金道英故作紧张，不自在地垂着头。郑在玹挂掉电话，手中缠绕的线换成了新助理送来的名片。指腹在名字上烫金的凸起处摩挲，又转移到纸片尖锐的角上。

  
“介绍你来的人提起过你以前的工作，”郑在玹示意他坐在对面的沙发上，“你会对这儿失望的。”

“能······能在您身边工作是我的荣幸。”

郑在玹轻轻点着宽阔的糖槭木桌沿，投去倨傲的目光。

“收集废稿，清理别人送的花，拒绝各种邀请信，也是荣幸吗。”

“只要可以帮到你。”

通常他懒于把自己的目标像书本般从头至尾仔细拆解一遍，可他陷在这张软塌塌的椅子里，还有数周不知如何消磨的时间摆在眼前，窥视郑在玹的生活似乎能成为一项娱乐。金道英的眼睛转向书架上的毕业照，那里的面孔在圆框眼镜和礼帽的装点下显得有些腼腆。背对照片坐着的人把自己包装在定制西装与亲手切割的钻石里，却仍然隐藏不住与年龄相符的稚嫩——至少和有幸遭遇杀手的所谓权贵们相比，毫无圆滑世故。这个受人喜爱的明星人物，在这样的年纪，应当属于放纵的酒精，花环和吻。

  
杀手提醒自己，要尽量让一切看起来像自杀现场。桌上放了把看起来有些年头的银刀，只要他想，马上就能用刀尖对准颈动脉戳刺下去。这样很快，但并不明智，他在业内小有名气以后就再也没用过类似的方式了。

铃声再次响起，郑在玹拾起电话，这次他没有摆弄电话线，而是换成了茶几上的相框。

  
金道英依然浸在刚刚的想法之中，他开始寻找这个念头的根源。视线返回郑在玹的脖颈，别过脸时那里的软骨间形成边缘弯曲的三角，一道若隐若现的青脉在其中潜伏，和它形状一致的是蓝黑色领带，后者在衬衫领口处松垂，经过锁骨时随形状而凸起。领带末端落在了相框上，郑在玹提高音量时不禁抬起胳膊，注意力已然不在手里的东西上面，相框里的照片却恰好转向金道英。野餐留影，好友成群结队，可能背景里的是家人，这和所有上流人士的回忆录插图如出一辙。

  
他这样上下打量，猝然察觉自己在用近乎怜悯的目光审视，还带着点嫉妒。至亲、普通的旅行，正常的赞美和拥抱，他明知自己都难以拥有的，却统统在眼前出现。  
侧写时间结束。

  
杀手送来了下午两点的咖啡，银匙与瓷盘碰在一起，发出叮叮当当的轻响。瑰夏有特殊花果香，和少量的铊才配。

  
郑在玹在工作室里忙忙碌碌，石膏模型和矿石标本构成一座小丛林，金道英甚至不知道应该把瓷盘放在何处。他听见埋头整理文件的人轻声道谢，于是快步退出门外。他把自己紧紧靠在墙边，重复自责的话语，一遍又一遍。为什么不用效果更快的贝类毒素？为什么不亲眼看着郑在玹把咖啡喝完？吞咽液体，喉颈凸起处上下滑动，他想象这些场景，指尖仍有盘底冰凉的触感，它们颤抖。

日历又划掉一天。既是仆人也是保镖和秘书的生活枯燥乏味，金道英算着距离出现典型的中毒征兆还有多少时日，可它们迟迟没有来临。新年的慈善晚宴接踵而至，他还有很多事情需要安排。幸好常年混迹于这些活动使他对大多数流程不感到陌生，省下充足时间可以套取郑在玹的信任。他想年少成名的人都有些通病，外表光鲜，某些方面总是单纯得可怜，所以这次行动才有点意思。

他在硕大的衣柜里翻找灰色套装，郑在玹只套着睡衣闯进来，边啜着红茶边对他手里提起的两件衣服摇头，然后用手指向其中一件，“这明明更适合你吧。”

  
“时间不够了。”

  
“就这件吧，不要再找了。”郑在玹脸上勉为其难的表情如同不满意生日礼物的小孩子。

  
“有必要提醒一下，今天即将发布的系列······”

  
“我讨厌今天的主办方。”郑在玹补了一句，“你不去真的很可惜。”

  
金道英念了一遍目的地的详细地址，“别忘记请柬。”

  
“不想去看看吗？据说那里的主人会在自己生日的时候请来一整层兔女郎。”

  
“如果你执意要求的话。”

  
杀手花了一番功夫确认名单里的嘉宾和自己以前没有交集，他每次都最反感这个环节。

  
太平洋某个小岛的租金和未经切割的粉钻原石同等价位，金道英坐在郑在玹对面的圆桌，百无聊赖地猜想他会因为哪一串价格抬起头。

  
动过手脚的杏仁酸酒从自己面前移到了邻桌，郑在玹只是瞄了它一眼，继续一小勺一小勺挖着阿芙佳朵。叫不上名字的年轻女孩挖空心思上前搭话，故意盘起头发让郑在玹注意自己耳垂上那对从他手里购得的耳环，得到的只是几个职业性微笑。噢是吗——马上要发布的新系列啊——你不会喜欢的，主题是蛇。

  
举到半空的冰淇淋慢慢化开，这才被放进口中。嘴唇抿紧，勺子一点一点退出那道缝隙。

  
金道英才发现郑在玹重复吃冰淇淋的动作时，目光一直贴在自己身上，盯得浑身不自在。他起身，差点撞倒椅子，身后却有只手按住左肩。

  
“帮我个忙。”郑在玹对他耳语。

  
“什么？”

  
“有人想用这次交易洗钱。”

  
“需要让他退出吗？”

  
“把他带到停车场解决掉，剩下的你不用管。”

 

金道英心中一凛，警惕地瞥着提出要求的人。起初他以为被识破了，但郑在玹的的确确说出了他在名单上见过的姓名。如果知道被杀手盯上，为什么不趁早逃跑反而冒险利用他？  
“可······我不会······”他又看了看那杯还没动过的酒，向后退了几步，尽量让语气听起来畏畏缩缩。

  
“否则会对我非常不利，后果不敢想象。”

  
郑在玹忽然去拉他的小臂，带着体温的金属质感落在掌心，是一把瑞士军刀。

  
“只有这样我才能脱身。郑在玹恳求着，“拜托了。”

 

10

 

失血过多留下的锈味让人反胃，这是金道英大部分时候只使用毒药的原因之一。为了让现场看起来不是职业杀手所为，他甚至还在尸体正面胡乱加了几刀。

  
做完这些他就离开，越远越好，暂时躲在郑在玹那里似乎是个安全的选择。雪后的空气逐渐缓解涌进胃里的恶心感，他在脑海里梳理这些事情的来龙去脉，依然没有确定的结论。在用公共电话打给线人的时候他撒了谎，说自己保证郑在玹会于次月某一天在浴室里断气，水面浮满玫瑰，警方只会查到死者的肺和气管里灌满了自来水。实际上他根本不敢保证会这样收场。

  
事情都在可控范围内吗？他不知道。

  
他回到熟悉的客厅。郑在玹睡着了，怀里抱着沙发上的刺绣靠枕，枝形吊灯的光线在脸上投下一片阴影。一件风衣不知为什么压在身后，是金道英的。他想把风衣拿走，刚动手就惊醒了郑在玹。

金道英皱了皱鼻尖，鸡尾酒的气味。被酒精浸泡得软绵绵的身体向他倾斜，变魔术般从靠枕下取出一枚黑绒包裹的盒子。盒盖打开，蛇形手镯的银光分外刺眼。

  
“这个是谢礼。”郑在玹不等拒绝就把它塞进了另一个人的手。

  
“杏仁酸酒的味道怎么样？我从来没喝过。”

  
“戴上它。”

  
金道英顺从了，银边贴在手腕的感觉好像戴上镣铐。他想转身离开，郑在玹的手却牢牢圈住手腕。一个吻拂过手心的纹路。

  
他们之间原来只能被阴谋填满，现在却有多余的情绪蔓延滋生，难以终止。

  
然后是凌乱的拥抱，不可收拾的吻。老式时钟敲响深夜的第一下，他们谁也没有再说过什么。身下起先是沙发的繁复花纹，后来是过于柔软的白色床垫。金道英跨坐在自己的猎物上方，仰起头咽下一声声喘息，无意中与墙上那幅画作里啃咬埃及女王的毒蛇对视。银手镯摩擦出浅浅的痕迹，双手不知不觉中落在了郑在玹的脖颈处，呼吸的每阵律动都像电流般沿着触觉传递。

窒息——他没有力气握紧，更何况这样会死得过于难堪。

  
他叹着气，出于惋惜，除了一场完美的死亡外没有任何可以给予的东西。

 

11

 

木门合上的瞬间，地毯角落处飞尘作舞，整面墙似乎都颤抖起来。郑在玹来来回回踱步，停下，双臂支撑着桌面，头向下垂去。

  
他回过神，眼中尽是惊慌失措，他说之前杀死的那人还有几个同伙。他们原本冲着绝无仅有的宝石而来，但现在不是了。宝石嵌在银色小蛇的眼睛里，箍在金道英的手腕，没有人可以夺走。

  
“我知道······他们肯定要复仇。”郑在玹喃喃道，“想要除掉我。”

  
金道英愣在原地，任凭一双手无力地抚过肩头。他条件反射般握拳，意识到心中出离的愤怒才松开。

  
“怎么可能？”他想说的是，怎么会有其他人想要杀死你。

  
那些人会怎么夺取郑在玹的性命呢，也许抛弃在地下水沟里，身体的每一部分四散各地。他不允许——他所迷恋的，也只能按照他所设想的方式消逝，而不能成为蝇鼠啃噬的白骨。

“我会确保你安全的。”金道英说。

  
这是郑在玹失踪前一周发生的事。他最后一次见到郑在玹是在夜晚的书房，后者蜷缩在椅子上，凝视着桌上闪烁不定的烛火。

 

12

 

关于金道英，郑在玹把所知所得的一切藏得无比隐秘。

  
被告知有人蓄意安插杀手的那刻起，他就选择要将计就计。人们在舞会和宴会上交换鲜花和传闻，每一场对话里都有能与杀手联系上的新鲜事，警方情报掺杂着添油加醋的假消息，谁都希望能亲眼见他一面，但谁也不想成为下一个。

郑在玹只是听下去，微笑，点头同意。

那个人马上就要出现在眼前了，真真切切，而他会是为自己而来的，还有比这更值得期待的东西吗。

  
于是一切开始的那天，金道英顺理成章顶替了助理的工作，坐在了书房的长椅上。他故作畏惧递名片时的动作有些僵硬，回答时也不愿意对视，从动作到表情都伪装得无比精妙。郑在玹感到他的眼睛在身体上每个脆弱部位逡巡，急促的呼吸和握紧的拳头出卖了潜意识里的杀戮欲。

  
郑在玹故意提起关于著名杀手的事，问他是否听说过他的行踪。长椅上的人果断回绝，语气里却掩饰不住疑惑。

  
“可我从未见过他本人。这和我接下来的工作有关吗？”

  
“只是随便问问。”

  
郑在玹去接电话，装作没发现金道英正一点一点扫视过桌上的每件东西，包括书架上蒙尘的照片和花瓶，好像要把关于自己的所有物件全部刻录在脑子里，趁机谋划着下一步的行动。

他们试图解读彼此，这种好奇化作接近病态的执着。

  
感谢深色地毯，被偷偷倒掉的咖啡和酒不会在上面留下痕迹。郑在玹猜测这些毒药的拉丁语名字，想象金道英用指尖挤压试管让它们滴落，碰击液面时激起小小涟漪。真遗憾无法亲眼目睹他得手的那一幕。

  
接着就可以利用他除掉厌恶已久的对手，再好不过了。

  
“还有其他人盯上我”甚至也是句谎话——就连失踪也是郑在玹事先想好的。可是金道英听见这话也陡然紧张起来，看来杰出的杀手也不过如此，一旦听说有人争食就心急如焚。

  
在宣告游戏结束之前还需要一点时间，郑在玹只能等待，他明白金道英一定会自己摸到线索找过来。他于偏僻寓所的阁楼里独自饮下白兰地，读着新闻标题，名字后面跟着代表失踪天数的数字与四五张嫌疑犯的照片，都是些无用的推想。在有些人的预测中他已经死去。或许杀手也这样想，或许没有。

  
金道英总算找到他的藏身处，等待他的不是已死之人亦或劫匪手里的人质，他眼中闪过一丝困惑，接着紧紧抱住郑在玹，一言不发。怀里的人则噙着笑，舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，告诉他一切都结束了。

  
“什么结束了？”

  
郑在玹从拥抱中挣脱出来，“你的任务，彻彻底底结束了。”

  
窗外骤然下起暴雨。

  
“你是什么时候······”

  
“在第一次见到你之前我就知道了。”

  
到了解释一切的时候。譬如怎样收买差点死与火灾的搭档，让那个人杀死谋划这一切的女人，譬如悄悄洒在地毯上的毒药，郑在玹平静地说完每一个细节。

  
现在杀手终于成为他的所有物，他独一无二的情感投射，完完整整，毫无保留。

 

13

 

红灯熄灭，录音笔耗尽全部电量。记者手里的笔在本子上停了半晌，一个字也没有落下，瞪大充满狂热的眼睛。

  
“那么，既然他依然在您这里，可以有幸见他一面吗？”

郑在玹摇了摇头，对这个过于大胆的请求嗤之以鼻。

  
“或者，或者他的毒药呢？他的凶器·······您肯定保存过吧？”

  
郑在玹笑得意味深长，他缓缓看向记者手中的玻璃杯，又转向落地窗外，一个颀长的人影正在雪地中向这里移动。

  
“您刚刚喝的那杯酒就是。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ·“受邀的狂欢者一个接一个倒在他们舞厅的血泊”选自爱伦·坡《红死魔的面具》  
> ·涉及到的药物名字没有经过考证
> 
> 看到这里非常感谢～


End file.
